Episode 87
<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 88|Next Episode -->]] Date: February 5th, 2010 Length: 2:15:00 Hosts: Chris, Tyler, and Henry Special Guest(s): Ryan McCaffrey Intro: '''The Whitest Kids You Know '''Closing Sounds: Henry Gilbert laughing Closing Song: Xplosion Man ---- Content Covered: *Top 7 Upcoming games that don't need multiplayer *Super Shitty Tribute Songs Notable Facts: ''' *The word "boner" is used forty one times in seven minutes during the discussion of the QOTW. *Ryan McCaffrey's first appearance *Ryan's two favorite games of this generation are Mirror's Edge and Bioshock. *1st Break Balrog Street Fighter rap *Hero by Nickelback is Chris Antista's favorite stupid hero anthem *Creed wins biggest successful music fuck up of the decade brought up by Ryan *Collegehumor Mario and Sonic sketch played in 2nd break '''Funny Stories and Quotes: *Chris Antista **I'd throw my girlfriend under the bus for Assassins Creed 2. **(Wiki) The hugest compliment until I read my bio page. **Journalism in a drunken podcast go very well together. **I went on a quest to find the worse youtube tribute video. **This is a DEFCON 4 erection. I should probably empty it. **The Japanese beat you to the punch. **No one wants a Final Fantasy MMO. **Do you know what I would like to see with a boner? The Boy and his Blob. **The TalkRadar chimpanzee means we need to move on. **It's like if Vince Vaughn had to do community service. You need to host the Comedy Hour Mr. Mega Actor. **The TalkRadar Giant Bomb rivalry is back. *Henry Gilbert: **Saw Invictus. I have no idea how Rugby works. It's like Quidditch, only has gravity inflicted on it. **If you played all the Lego games pick up Playmobil Knights. **THQ pays me off by sending me to UFC. **You guys talk about your boners. **You can't be gay as a male shepard. ***Chris "I can't believe gay would exist if you could have sex with aliens." *Tyler Wilde **"Ryan McCaffery. You at KOXM pay for listeners. **I'm pretty sure 1 or 2 listeners will shank me in the future. **Can his boner talk to Slippy. **Show me Tails with a boner but I already have the internet. **It's insane we don't deserve this, but we do. **Why would they release White Knight Chronicles on Black History Month? ***Henry "That sounds like he second in command of the KKK." *Ryan McCaffery **Square Enix is going on the 3D Realms development cycle. **Can I smoke weed on the side of the mountain with Shaun White? **If you have a 20 GB PS3 that is a collector's item. **It's like Chad Kroger wrote all of his stuff in Middle School and just got around recording it. **Creed Scott Stapp is the biggest successful fuck up of the 2000's. ***Chris "He shouldn't have won a talent show, yet alone a Grammy and millions of dollars." Question of the Week 71: What game character would you like to see with a boner? *Chris Antista- Kirby is the walking boner. *Henry Gilbert- Mario, Master Chief, but if it shows, its a powerful cock *Tyler Wilde- Slippy from Starfox 64 getting a boner Link: Episode 87 <-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 88|Next Episode -->]] Category:Episode Category:2010